


There is a Reason Shiro and Lance Aren't Supposed To Cook Together

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Food Fights, Gen, M/M, dash of angst, goofy boys, little angst, they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: lolesky asked "Fluffy Shance - baking disaster".





	There is a Reason Shiro and Lance Aren't Supposed To Cook Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, sorry? This turned into something completely different and Hunk is there. Shance is background. But it is fluffy!

Hunk stared at his best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend as they stood guiltily in the middle of their apartment kitchen covered from head to toe in…  _ was that egg on Shiro’s head? _

Hunk really didn’t want to know.

At least, he knew for sure that there was flour on them. And literally the entire kitchen.

“Again, I ask,  _ what _ happened?” Hunk pressed his thumb and forefinger to his temples, trying to alleviate the growing headache.

Lance sheepishly kicked his toe against the floor, causing some of the flour to fly into the air. Both Shiro’s and Lance’s cheeks were flushed, probably both from exertion and embarrassment.

They all knew Shiro wasn’t allowed into the kitchen. Well, doing dishes was the exception and so was collecting ingredients. But last time the two of them cooked together they had made a huge mess,  _ normally _ Lance was a good cook. Second best one in the house, even if claiming the title as the best cook made Hunk feel like he was being arrogant, everyone insisted on calling him that. Of course, Shiro and Lance cleaned up their mess.

Hunk had thought they wouldn’t try something like that again.

_ Especially _ not something like baking.

Hunk was the only one that wasn’t notorious for escalating baking with others into a food fight. Or, rather at this current example, a flour fight.

“Sorry,” Lance managed, still looking rightfully guilty and sheepish.

They probably wasted an entire bag of flour!

Though… at the same time… Hunk really couldn’t blame them for letting loose on something with the consequences that probably hadn’t crossed their minds with what had been happening lately. Not that it excuses them.

Hunk huffed out a sigh, analyzing the mess once again.

His eyes passed over a small pile of flour. An idea flitted through his head.

Wellllll, the room was already a mess.

And it was already wasted.

Hunk grabbed the handful of flour before he could think more on it and chucked it at the two of them.

The two of them stood stock still in their shock.

Then.

Shiro was the first to move. Darting forward with his own handful of flour and splattering it down Hunk’s front. Then darted out of Hunk’s reach.

Lance, following Shiro’s lead, dumped flour on Hunk’s head. Hunk grabbed him before he could get out of range.

Lance’s shrill giggles filled the air as Hunk mercilessly tickled. Cackling the whole time.

Shiro lost it at the sight of them.

Flour covered Hunk pinning down flour -- and then some -- covered Lance, wiggling his fingers feather light up and down his friend’s sides. Lance howling with laughter and attempting to curl up into a ball.

  
  


Pidge walked in, several hours later, to them just peeling themselves off of the floor. Just now moving to begin cleaning and preparing the next meal for the group of them.

Keith walked in, looked at them, and walked out.


End file.
